gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Richards
|reward = Solomon Richards as a contact for Michael Michael can access Backlot City Solomon Richards as a Director Mode character. (Enhanced version only) |location = Richards Majestic Productions, Backlot City |target = Milton McIlroy Anton Beaudelaire |fail = Wasted Busted Alert Rocco before getting to the roof Anton dies Milton dies Rocco dies Frogger destroyed Rocco escapes |protagonists = Michael De Santa |unlocks = Caida Libre Negativity |unlockedby = Blitz Play |todo = Go to East Los Santos. Reach the helipad without alerting Rocco. Beat up Rocco. Get in the helicopter. Change Milton and Anton's minds by flying erratically. Go back to the studio. Got to Solomon's office.}} Mr. Richards is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto V to be given to protagonist Michael De Santa by Solomon Richards. Mission Michael goes to the Backlot City movie studio to meet Richards. Richards complains to Michael that Milton McIlroy, one of the stars of Richards' upcoming film Meltdown has received a new agent, Rocco Pelosi, and is holding out for more money. The film's director, Anton Beaudelaire, is also causing problems, having a mental breakdown and refusing to begin production. Richards asks Michael to talk to the star and director and convince them to return to the film. Michael agrees. Michael drives to the location in East Los Santos where Rocco, McIlroy, and Beaudelaire are holed up. On the way, Richards calls Michael and tells him that Rocco is expecting trouble and so will quickly move the star and director if he detects any intruders. Michael agrees to go in stealthily. After reaching the location, a cinematic sequence shows a Frogger landing on the location's roof, after which Rocco tells McIlroy and Beaudelaire that he needs to take care of a few things and then they will leave, before it ends and resumes player control of Michael, who then needs to sneak into the building and up to the roof, either avoiding or using stealth attacks on the various employees working there. Once Michael arrives on the roof he is confronted by Gianni, then Rocco reappears with his other goon who draws a Pistol. Rocco waves him off saying he will take care of it. He and Michael engage a fist-fight. When Michael has defeated Rocco, Michael enters the helicopter with McIlroy and Beaudelaire. Michael tells McIlroy and Beaudelaire why he is there. The actor and director both state they won't be intimidated. Michael pilots the helicopter erratically to convince the two to change their mind: The player can fly at high speeds, close to buildings, and under bridges until McIlroy and Beaudelaire relent. After that, Michael flies them back to Backlot City where McIlroy and Beaudelaire speak to Richards and agree to go back to work. Mission Objectives *Go to East Los Santos *Reach the helipad without alerting Rocco. *Beat up Rocco. *Get in the helicopter. *Change Milton and Anton's minds by flying erratically. *Go back to the studio. *Go to Solomon's office. Gold Medal Objectives *Mission Time - Complete within 10:00. **Skip all cutscenes and fly directly towards the studio. *Silent Assassin - Kill 3 enemies using stealth attacks. **Can be easily done, because alerting the guards can fail the mission. *Can't Touch This 2.0 - Take no damage during the fight with Rocco. **Use the special ability as the player would in Complications. *Perfect Touchdown - Land the Frogger without damaging it. **Fly quickly to scare Antoine & Milton. Aftermath *After completing this mission, Michael can explore Backlot City without receiving a wanted level, as he now works for the film studio. *Michael can keep the Frogger after the mission. Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Dismissing reports of squabbles with legendary producer, Solomon Richards, Milton McIlroy told reporters yesterday that rumors of his unhappiness were "gross exaggerations". 'Meltdown', which is set in Liberty City but being filmed on set in Los Santos, has been a source of near limitless innuendo with both actor Milton McIlroy and director Anton Beaudelaire apparently miserable. Mcllroy dismissed these stories yesterday - he told me via phone "look, making movies is hard. Otherwise any idiot could do it, and trust me, I'm not just any idiot. Of course, we've had squabbles - we"re all passionate prima donnas used to getting our own way, but trust me, this picture, it's like a return to the golden age of Vinewood - it just makes the financial crisis seem so interesting and understandable. People will love it." Bleeter Posts Gallery MrRichards-GTAV-MichaelOntoHelipad.png|Michael reaching the helipad. MrRichards-GTAV-FightWithRocco.png|Michael fight with Rocco Pelosi MrRichards-GTAV-Scaring.png|Michael scaring Milton and Anton. MrRichards-GTAV-Apology.png|Milton agrees Solomon to go back to work. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_40_-_Mr._Richards_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Mr. Richards Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_40_-_Mr._Richards_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_40_-_Mr._Richards_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *If the player attempts to pull a gun during the fight Rocco will stop fighting and berate the player for using such cowardly methods. Shooting him will fail the mission. **This is because Rocco will appear in a later storyline mission and thus, if he is killed right here, it would cause a continuity error. *The subtitles says that "Anton and Milton are meant to be there", but Solomon says "supposed to be there". **This was fixed in the enhanced versions of the game. However, couple of lines back, subtitles say "realied", while in the previous edition it was correctly spelled as "realized". *A sub achievement "Can't touch this 2.0" is also present in the mission "Complications". In both missions Michael has to fight someone in hand-to-hand combat. *Rocco's project of transforming the warehouse into a night club is first mentioned in a news article from the Daily Rag after the mission By The Book. *This mission is similar to Fender Ketchup where the player must scare Johnny Sindacco and Rollercoaster Ride in which the player must scare Jane Hopper, a union boss. However both of them are purely about scaring a single individual in a land vehicle. *2 workers at the club can be heard talking about how Rocco would burn down the club to collect the insurance money to benefit him. This is a reference as to how Rocco wanted to burn down Hercules and Maisonette 9 to collect the insurance money during the events of The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V